The field of the invention is telecommunication services and systems, specifically such services and systems that have the ability to locate a remote unit using a telecommunication network.
Today, portable mobile telecommunication devices such as cellular telephones, pagers and other handheld information receiving devices are utilized by a greater cross section of the population since they are relatively inexpensive to acquire. Normally information from a communication source is transmitted to a subscriber in possession of a handheld communication information receiving device at a remote global location. The caller or source of information dials a number and a communication channel is set up for communication with a remote receiving unit such as a handheld communication device. Currently there is no infrastructure in place whereby a caller may request the location of the remote receiving unit from the network. The caller or communication source cannot determine where a message is sent.